


Naruto: Hidden Powers

by barryc10



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: This is the world of Naruto if all the ninjas were blessed with the Special Abilities from Pokemon.
Kudos: 2





	Naruto: Hidden Powers

Zabuza and Kakashi stared each other down, Sakura was guarding Tazuna, and Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Haku. Sasuke was slowly adjusting to Haku's speed, as the latter flew around, throwing senbon at them. The two Konoha nin already looked like living pin cushions.

"Don't collapse on me, dobe."

"Shut up, bastard."

Naruto collasped on his back soon after. Haku readied more senbon and threw them at the shinobi, but Sasuke was ready, grabbing a Senbon and deflected them. He felt something within him awaken, as he glowed green for a bit. Haku noticed it, but ignored it, and threw more. Sasuke deflected them, and noticed that he hit more then before. Haku adjusted his aiming, which Sasuke saw, and he dashed at Naruto, and deflected the senbon thrown at him. Haku tried more time, but Sasuke grabbed the blond haired ninja, and evaded the shots, noticing that he was even faster than he was when deflecting the needles, having glowed green again a short while ago, though he felt something else awaken inside him. Panting a bit, he lifted his head, revealing the Sharingan. Sasuke smirked and flew through the seals for a more powerful fire jutsu.

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**

Fire erupted around him, and formed into a ball in front of him, which shot at Haku's mirror. Haku jumped to another mirror as his was shattered, the shards melting in the heat.

'I have to be careful around him now. With his Sharingan, and his constantly increasing speed, I won't outlast him. I have to attack his partner. It's the only way.'

Haku readed senbon, and shot out at Naruto. Sasuke caught the action, and dashed at the ice-user, catching him before he reached Naruto.

'What speed!'

Sasuke spun Haku around, but before he could release him, his arm was pierced by a senbon needle, Haku was thrown out of the dome, causing the mirrors to shatter and fall. Naruto woke up as the mirrors were falling, having felt something inside himself awaken as well. He stood up shakily, and saw Haku lying some ways away, as the mist started clearing. Haku slowly stood up.

"You two fought valiantly, but it's over, as you're not the only one to have a special power. I do not wish to kill you, though I cannot allow Zabuza's ambition to end here.

"Why do you serve a man like that?"

"You wouldn't understand what it's like, to live as an orphan. Zabuza saved me from that. I owe him my life."

Over with Zabuza and Kakashi, the two ninjas were panting with exhaustion. Kakashi had a long cut across his chest that was leaking blood while Zabuza had some mild scratches.

"Kakashi, the battle's nearing it's end. let's finish this with one last hurrah, what do you say?"

"Fine."

Kakashi pulled out a scroll, twirled it around, swiped some blood from his injury on it, before slamming it onto the ground.

**"Summoning: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"**

Seals emerged from the scroll, and burrowed in to the bridge. Zabuza laughed before flying through seals himself.

"If that's all you have, then it's over." 

Zabuza glowed blue as the Nature of his next Jutsu was improved by his innate Ability. 

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Water from below the bridge churned, before rising to form a dragon, which was larger than the one he made outside of town. But before it shot at Kakashi, dogs emerged from the bridge, disrupting his concentration, and cancelling the Jutsu, causing the dragon to explode in water. 

"Kakashi, what did you do?" 

"That was part one of my trump. You see, like I said, I couldn't see you, and you couldn't see me, so you didn't see me activate my special ability, Speed Boost to increase my speed over time. It's over Zabuza." 

he flew through seals, ending in hare, then held his left hand in his right, palm up, as Chakra condensed there as lightning. the mist was clearing. 

**"Lightning Blade!"**

The lightning in his hand condensed even more, covering his hand and wrist. 

"You're time as a ninja is over. You're future is only death, Zabuza." 

Kakashi dashed forward with purpose. Haku gasped in response. He could sense Zabuza was nearing death, and started to escape. As Haku had been explaining his life Naruto was hobbling closer, and grabbed him right when Haku finished his Transportation Jutsu, taking Naruto with him. He reappeared in front of Kakashi, though Naruto stood in front of Haku in the last second, as a burst of light occured as Naruto's innate Ability awakened. 

"NARUTO!" 

As the flash of light died down, it became apparent that Naruto had managed to avoid injury. Kakashi's hand was flat on his chest, the nature of the Jutsu making it unable to pierce through Naruto's new defense. 

"How did you survive, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up. 

"I just felt something awaken and felt it anchor my life to this world, so that I wouldn't die, even though I was stabbed." He said. Kakashi was amazed. 

'He awakened his special ability in the heat of battle, and from what he described, it's Sturdy! This means one-hit kill attacks can't kill him, and if he's struck with enough force at the start of a battle to kill a normal man, he'll barely survive it. Naruto, you'll go far.' Kakashi thought, but was interrupted by the sound of a cane on stone. The cane belonged to a rather short man, who had one arm in a cast. He was wearing a business suit and surrounded by hundreds of body guards. 

"So, the mighty Demon of the Mist couldn't do a simple job after all. Some demon you are. You're as mighty as a wet kitten. Surround them, men! We'll kill them all!" Gato said. Zabuza looked at Kakashi. 

"Well, seems we've been betrayed. Our fight has come to an end." He looked at Haku. "Come Haku, let's show them why they shouldn't mess with the Demons of Bloody Mist." Haku nodded and formed a complex hand seal. 

**"Secret Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors.** You Konoha Shinobi best escape while you can, and take the bridge builder with you." Haku exclaimed as ice mirrors started forming. The trio of ninjas nodded and got out of the jutsu's range with Tazuna, heading to Sasuke's body. As soon as the Konoha ninjas and bridge builder were out of range, Haku entered one of the mirrors and all hell broke loose. It was over in a minute, as whatever mercs weren't taken out by Haku were cut down by Zabuza. The ice mirrors dissipated after the jutsu ended. 

Setting their sights on Gato, the Mist duo prepped their ultimate attacks. "Ready Zabuza?" Haku asked. 

"Of course, Haku." Zabuza responded as he went through handseals. 

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Zabuza incanted as a massive Water Dragon formed from the water below the bridge. 

**"Ice Style: Snowstorm!"** Haku incanted as the mist on the bridge cristalized and swirled around the Water Dragon, freezing it solid but keeping it's movement. 

**"Water and Ice Collaboration: Super Ice Dragon Jutsu!"** They incanted together as the massive ice dragon barreled toward and struck Gato, lifting him and freezing him solid as he landed solidly on the bridge. Zabuza prepared one final move as his sword glowed with water elemental chakra. "Goodbye, Gato. May you burn in hell. Water Style: Water Blades!" After his declaration, he slashed his sword several times as several sharp water blades shot out and shot through the frozen business man, cutting him to pieces. Kakashi stepped up next. 

**"Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Kakashi incanted after a few handseals. he inhaled and shot out several fire shots shaped like dragon heads at the remains, quickly turning them to ashes, which were blown away by the wind. "That's truly the end of Gato." He turned to face Zabuza and Haku. "What about you two? Where will you go?" He asked. 

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other. "We'll have to leave Wave. No doubt Kiri will have gotten wind of our activities here and come looking." He smiled. "We'll surely meet again, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Keep training those brats." 

Haku looked at Sasuke, who was shifting, waking up from his fake death. "The Uchiha is special too, but keep an eye on him. He looks like the type who will betray your village for power." Kakashi nodded. 

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. With that, the two missing ninja Teleported away. 

It was a couple weeks after the death of Gato, and the bridge was finished. Kakashi and his team were crossing it to head back to Konoha. "Well team, for your first A-Ranked mission, you did good. But when we get back, we'll be stepping up your training. Especially you Naruto. You need to be able to activate your new ability on command. It could save your life." 


End file.
